This is Awkward
by Beth Catherine
Summary: When you're James and Lily most things don't go as planned. When Lily finds a suspected ring box what happens? (Rubbish summery) One-shot. Fluff? Jily.


'_Lo,_

_When you're Lily and James most things don't go right, especially big things, like proposals._

_I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does._

_Enjoy…._

* * *

Lily Evans made her way through the kitchen of the cottage in Godric's Hollow her and James Potter lived in. Today on the menu for dinner was pasta – nice and easy. James would be home soon and if Lily started cooking now it would be done by the time he got back.

The little cottage Lily and James owned was homely and cosy. In the kitchen sat a wooden dining table covered with a red and white checked table cloth, around that four chairs were placed. Cupboards lined two walls and under them were a work surface, a cream-coloured ager oven and a sink. A small window above the sink had a clear view of the front garden path and on the sill there was a potted flower in full bloom.

Lily was walking past one of the chairs upon which James had hung one of his jackets, when she knocked the coat off and onto the floor. It landed with a flopping noise but something else fell out too, resulting in a 'clunk' sound. The red-head bent down to pick up the coat and when she couldn't find the sound of the second noise proceeded to hang up the coat behind the door, this time, on an actual coat hook.

Back in the kitchen Lily had a proper look for the mystery object. In the end she got down on her hands and knees to see under the table better. "Ah-ha!" Lily exclaimed. There it was. Reaching out her arm she was able to grab the item.

After getting up Lily studied the object. In her hand Lily held a small box that fitted snugly in her palm, it was covered in royal blue velvet and had a small silver clasp. For a moment nothing seemed to be strange and then a million possible scenarios involving this little box clouded her mind, one stood out more than the others though. Could it really be? Surely not? What if it was?

Lily didn't dare open it, that little box that could hold so much, _so_ much. Hotness pricked her emerald green eyes. She blinked furiously trying to expel the tears.

….

James sighed and smiled as he stepped over the threshold. It was like, as he entered this house, all his worries of the day were washed away.

James pulled off his coat and laid it on the tiny table that sat by the door, just to annoy Lily. He knew he shouldn't do these sorts of things but the result was always too good not to do them. His crooked grin was plastered on his face as he tried to picture Lily's expression when she discovered what he'd done. It was too good, just too good.

The man made his way to the kitchen. When he reached the door he could see Lily's back, it struck James immediately that she was crying. "Lily? What's up?"

Lily spun around, her wavy red hair fanning out around her as she turned. Her bright green eyes were shining more than usual, the work of tears. She didn't answer for a bit, just sniffed and tried to compose herself. Then she slowly raised her arm and in in her hand sat a box.

_Ahh_, thought James, _that is why_. Why had he been so stupid? How had he left _that_ in his jacket? The ring! He left it in his pocket. And the world's biggest imbecile award goes to James Potter!

"Merlin, Lily, this is a bit awkward." James said, running a hand through his mess of jet-black hair. "'Cause you know, _I_ was going to propose to _you_ with that ring."

For a moment all Lily did was stand and stare…. Again. Then she started laughing, big laughs that shook her body, however, shortly after they took a turn and she started to sob but with a smile on her face at the same time.

"Oh my God, you idiot!" Shouted Lily. What she did next surprised James; the woman launched herself at him and broke out into a new round of sob-laughing.

James wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her head. "What does this even mean?" He asked. "You know, you want to marry me, you hate me? It wouldn't be the first time you would've given me mixed messages."

Lily calmed a little and pulled back a bit. "Of course I'll marry you! You great git!"

"Oh well I'm glad we've cleared that up." James said. He laughed too now.

Lily grabbed his jumper and brought him into a huge, messy kiss. James' senses were all Lily. Her face tasted slightly of tears and the smell of almonds wafted from her hair, where the man's hands had become tangled.

"Oh, I love you so very much, Lily Evans." James sighed.

"And I love you also, James Potter," Lily grinned and leaned her forehead against James'. "We're engaged."

"We are indeed," stated James before kissing Lily again.

And they were very much in love and, indeed, engaged.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Thank you for reading… Review, maybe? Please?_


End file.
